Naoko Potter
by NicoHP
Summary: Jade Potter a grandi chez les Dursley, quand son parrain est mort, elle est déprimée mais un fait étrange a lieu lors de son anniversaire...UA
1. Naoko Potter

_Salut, je suis Nico, tout d'abord, je vous préviens que c'est ma première fic donc soyez sympa s'il vous plaît. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre sinon que je l'ai écrite ici sous les encouragements de mes meilleures amies Cécile et Sandrine donc je leurs dédie._

_Inutile de dire que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling à part l'histoire._

_Résumé: Jade Potter, la survivante, vit chez les Dursley depuis la mort de ses parents... A la mort de son parrain, elle y retourne une nouvelle fois, pour y découvrir de nombreuse chose_

_Je sais c'est nul mais c'est pas facile à expliquer!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre I:_**_ **Jade Potter.**_

Dans un quartier commun, où toute les maisons se ressemblent, nommé Little Winghing(1), penchons nous plus sur la rue Privet Drive, principalement sur le numéro 4.

Dans un placard de cette maison, une petite fille se réveillait, comme tout les jours depuis la mort de ses parents, celle-ci était assez petite et frêle. D'apparence, elle devait avoir quatre ans, elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux roux parsemés de mèches noires lui arrivant en bas du dos, sa peau était pale, faisant penser à de la porcelaine, son visage fin aux traits délicats possédait deux magnifiques yeux passant par diverses sortes de bleu, on pouvait également voir un fin cercle argenté les entourer. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était plaquée sur son front. Elle était magnifique, cependant, tout était gaché par la saleté qui la couvrait et les vieux habits dix fois trop large qu'elle portait. La jeune fille souriait grandement, des coups furent frappés à la porte, une voix hautaine et froide retentit.

-Lève-toi, petite idiote.

La petite courut hors de "sa chambre" et alla à l'encontre d'une femme blonde, sa tante, Pétunia Dursley qui recommença à parler.

Pét.: Tu vas prendre une douche, pas plus de deux minutes, et tu enfiles ces vêtements. Dans cinq minutes je te veux à la cuisine.

La fille courut à l'étage et s'exécuta, elle revint finalement à la cuisine à temps, portant une vieille robe noire poussiéreuse et déchirée, plus à sa taille que ses anciens habits mais néanmoins trop grande. Sa tante la jaugea du regard et pointa du doigt le cuisinière au bout d'un moment. La fille s'en approcha et commença à faire des Pane-cakes, quand elle eut finit, sa tante les prit et elle alla s'asseoir en silence, deux hommes la rejoignirent, un garçon de son âge beaucoup plus gros qu'elle qui était élancée, Dudley Dursley, son cousin et un homme adulte-également de forte corpulence-Vernon Dursley, son oncle, celui-ci lui jeta devant elle une croûte de pain qu'elle mangea sans rechigner et il commença à parler.

Ver.: Aujourd'hui je vais conclure une grande affaire, tu peux donc conclure que demain, en plus de Marge, nous aurons des invités importants, Pétunia...

Pét.: C'est magnifique et en plus mon Dudley adoré qui va être inscrit aujourd'hui à l'école, avec la peste.

Ver.: Parlons-en, de"toi", je ne veux rien, rien, tu m'entends, qui n'aille de travers aujourd'hui, sinon, tu vas le regretter...

La fille hocha vivement la tête et sortit de table après qu'il lui ait donné l'ordre de partir.

La journée se passa bien, elle souriait toujours d'un air angélique, ses lèvres rouges ressortant sur sa peau pâle. Lorsqu'elle revint avec sa tante, elle retrouva son oncle au salon, rouge de colère, croisant son regard, elle sut que ça n'allait pas aller bien pour elle. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou, et la jeta dans son placard tout en criant des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, submergée par la peur, elle le vit la suivre puis il lui donna un coup de pied, un autre, ainsi de suite, enchaînant, coups de pieds, coups de poings et coups de ceintures...

Quand il partit, elle était en sang, elle pensait que c'était finit, elle se trompait, il revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Dudley, il lui dit quelque chose que son esprit enregistra.

Ver.: Aujourd'hui tu as été trop loin, gâcher la plus belle affaire de ma vie... Regarde bien Dudley, et prends en de la graine, dans quelques année, tu pourras toi aussi le faire...Regarde bien sale peste, comment on traite les vermines comme toi...comme ton père et ta mère... Jade Potter...

Il retira alors son pantalon, une lueur étrange dans le regard et dans le sourire, elle essaya de se débattre de ses dernière forces mais peine perdue. Il s'assit sur elle tout en caressant son sexe, lui arracha sa robe et la bâillonna avec. Il finit par rentrer brusquement dans elle, elle essaya de hurler, elle se sentit déchirée tandis qu'il bougeait, elle avait mal... Elle sentit parmi cette douleur un liquide s'insinuer en elle et il se retira pour partir avec son fils sans se retourner... Elle partit dans l'inconscience, les rayons de la pleine lune sur sa peau une voix douce raisonna dans sa tête, la calmant, faisant partir la douleur, la réconfortant...

oooo00O00oooo

Une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans un placard, cette fille devait être âgée de quinze ans environ, possédait des cheveux roux avec des mèches noires, des magnifiques yeux bleus et sa peau était de couleur dorée grâce au soleil. Elle soupira, ce n'était qu'un rêve...un souvenir...la première fois qu'il la battait la première fois qu'il la violait...Elle soupira une deuxième fois, ce n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autre, elle ne devait pas s'en soucier... Jade regarda alors par la fenêtre la pleine lune haute dans le ciel... Il devait être minuit, ou presque, ça allait être son anniversaire, mais elle n'aurait pas de lettre, ni de ses amis, ni de son parrain...

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, Sirius était mort par sa faute et il ne reviendrait pas, quant à ses amis... Le directeur leur avait interdit de lui écrire et aucun n'avait contourné l'interdiction.

Alors qu'elle était dans ces pensées, l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua minuit, une douleur, plus forte que les blessures occasionnées par Vernon lui vrillait les membres, retentit dans son dos... La lune caressait sa peau satinée, elle se retenait de hurler, sa chaire la brûlait, son dos se déchirait, elle plongea dans les bras accueillant de l'inconscience... Quand elle se releva, tout était blanc autour d'elle, une personne se tenait devant elle, elle se releva vivement tandis que la personne lui souriait. C'était un homme blond aux yeux bleus, sa peau était pale, ses lèvres rouges et des ailes d'un blanc immaculé se trouvaient dans son dos.

- Ne crains rien, Jade, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Naoko...

Ja.: Qui êtes vous, pourquoi m'appelez-vous Naoko?

- Qui je suis, c'est simple, je suis un ange, le roi des anges plus précisément, et je suis aussi... ton père, j'ai vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé durant toute ces années, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je devais attendre ton seizième anniversaire, mais viens, je vais te raconter ton histoire...Voila, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je ne voulais pas régner, je me suis enfui dans le monde magique humain, là, j'y ai rencontré une jeune femme charmante, elle possédait des cheveux auburn, elle s'appelait Lily Evans, ou plutôt Potter, puisqu' elle s'était mariée il y avait peu, seulement, quelque chose dans son regard m'interpella, une lueur de détresse cachée avec un regard vide derrière un regard de joie intense crée magiquement, la femme était sous impero, je lui ai retirer et elle m'a avouer toute sa vie, c'est à dire qu'elle était née de parent de sang-pures mais que son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore, l'avait enlevée et mise dans un orphelinat, elle fut adoptée plus tard par les Evans qui lui transmirent tout leur amour, puis qu'elle entra à Poudlard où elle était la meilleure de sa promotion, en fin de sixième, elle découvrit la vérité sur son grand-père, ainsi qu'il était manipulateur et voulait diriger le monde, que Voldemort se vengeait de lui et qu'il voulait rétablir l'égalité des races, quand Dumbledore découvrit que sa petite-fille connaissait la vérité, il la plaça sous imperium... Quand je sus l'histoire, j'étais dans une rage folle, mais j'avais peur aussi, peur que le peuple dans lequel j'avais grandi devienne comme ça, je décidai alors de prendre mes responsabilités au sérieux, mais pendant le court lapse de temps où j'étais resté sur terre, j'étais tombé amoureux de cette sorcière, je passai ma nuit avec elle, désirant lui apporter une touche de bonheur au moins dans sa vie et en signe d'au revoir, je suis revenu et je la visitais dans ses rêves, mais l'imperium fut à nouveau lancé à son encontre. Peu de temps après tu es née, nous avons décidé dans un de ses rêves de te nommer Naoko Midori Lily Tsukushi. Mais une prophétie à été faite à ton sujet et Dumbledore s'est inquiété, ce n'est pas la prophétie que tu as entendue mais une autre, écoute.

_"Celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche, elle viendra quand mourra le septième mois, elle naîtra de celle qui a découvert la vérité, elle naîtra de celui qui lui a apporter l'amour et la joie, mais elle a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..."_

_- _Dumbledore a alors voulu te tuer mais il n'avait pas prévu que Tom Jedusort avait eu vent de la prophétie par un de ses espions, celui c'était fait un devoir de vous protéger en secret mais Dumbledore était fort et parvint à venir le trente et un octobre, lorsque Tom était également là, il fut facile pour lui de tuer ton père puis ta mère après avoir immobilisé Voldemort, il pointa sa baguette vers toi et lança l'_Avada Kedavra_, celui ci rebondit sur toi et toucha Tom qui disparut mais avant qu'il n'ait pu relancer le sort, la moto de Sirius arrivait, il transplana alors, son esprit mettant en oeuvre une machination pour t'avoir de son côté. Il t'a mis chez les Dursley pour qu'au moment où il enverrait quelqu'un te chercher, tu sois si contente que tu lui manges dans ta main, il a donné pour mission a Hagrid de venir te sortir de cette maison pour qu'il dénigre les Serpentard et te transmette cette haine, et ensuite tout à couler de source, sans oublier qu'il a demander aux parents de Weasley de te considérer comme leur fille pour mieux se servir de toi et demander à Granger de te protéger et te surveiller, néanmoins, elle, le fait croyant que c'est pour ton bien, dans les Weasley, seuls les jumeaux, et Bill et Charlie te considèrent comme leur soeur et t'aiment vraiment...

Ja: Mais... Et Gin, et Ron, je les considérais comme mes meilleurs amis...

-C'était pour la renommée... Au fait mon nom est Yukio Tsukushi... Ta vie est différente, tu viens de recevoir ton statut angélique et tu as atteint ta majorité... D'ailleurs, suis moi et ne pense plus à ce que je t'ai dit pour l'instant...

L'ange fit donc apparaître une porte dans ce monde blanc et passa par celle-ci, Naoko le suivit et arriva dans une chambre bleue, sa chouette Edwige et sa malle d'école s'y trouvait, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à l'ange.

Yu: Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ma fille souffrir chez ces moldus, tu dormiras ici jusqu'à la rentrée, Dumbledore ne saura pas que tu es absente. Dans ce coin là, tu as donc les seize ans de cadeau que tu as loupé...

Naoko regarda le coin qu'il montrait et y découvrit une pile plus grande encore que celle de Dudley le jour de son anniversaire, elle sauta au cou de Yukio.

Ja.: Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci...papa.

Le roi sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur son front avant de la reposer.

Yu.: Avant que tu n'ailles les ouvrir, je vais faire partir les cicatrices de ton corps, au fait, tu sais que tu as un sortilège glamour sur toi?

Tout en se faisant soigner, Naoko hocha négativement la tête.

Yu.: C'est ta mère qui te l'a placé, je crois qu'il te rend légèrement plus petite et qu'il cache des mèches de cheveux, tu veux que je le retire?

Naoko acquiesça et il le retira, ses cheveux poussèrent encore un peu et de mèches blondes apparurent, elle grandit également un peu.

Ja.: Comment ce fait-il que j'ai des mèches noires?

Yu.: La vraie mère de Lily avait les cheveux noirs, en plus d'avoir un statut de vélane, ce qui lui a valut sa mort enre autre. Allez va ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant.

Naoko courut et prit le premier embalage, elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et découvrit une pensine creusée dans une sorte de métal blanc, elle apprit par la suite que c'était du mithril, elle continua ainsi de nombreuse minutes pour tout ouvrir, elle avait obtenu divers animaux tel qu'un Athery, une panthère blanche qui avait des ailes qu'elle savait cacher et cette panthère avait la possibilité de se transformer en chat, un faucon argenté, un serpent d'eau, une licorne, un pégase et un griffon elle reçut aussi des robe et toute une garde robe complète, des bijoux principalement discrets et en argent, un montre qui avait comme fonction d'indiquer où se trouvait certaine personne et de qui il fallait se méfier, un oeuf de phœnix et enfin deux collier qu'elle adorait, l'un d'eux était fait en or blanc, il représentait un ange et une licorne, si elle l'ouvrait, elle pouvait voir la photo de sa mère avec celle de son père, le deuxième était un simple cœur en or blanc également ou une phrase était gravée, _"A notre enfant, bonne chance dans la vie notre petite Naoko, avec tout l'amour de papa et maman"_.

Naoko courut dans les bras de son père pour le remercier, elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle reçut une part de gâteau qu'elle mangea avec appétit tout en parlant avec son père. Quand elle eut finit, elle partit dormir et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la veiller.

Les jours passaient et se rapprochaient de la rentrée, Naoko, tout à fait à l'aise avec son père et qui avait fait la rencontre d'autre ange commençait à se renfermer sur elle-même, son père la regardait un air triste sur le visage, son phœnix avait éclot et était blanc comme Edwige, il contrôlait les quatre éléments et se nommait Fujio. Un jour où son visage avait été assombrit toute la journée, son père aborda le sujet qui la préoccupait.

Yu.: Nao, tu vas bientôt devoir renter dans ton monde pour aller à l'école...

Nao.: Je sais, j'ai pas envie de partir, je suis bien ici, avec toi, avec les autres, pourquoi je suis obligée de renter?

Yu.: Seule toi peut empêcher le monde de tomber dans les ténèbres, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te quitter Nao, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à cristal de veiller sur le mon angélique pour un moment, je viens de retrouver ma fille, ce n'est pas pour la laisser partir aussi facilement face à un psychopathe fou... Je viens avec toi, j'ai réussi à me faire engager à Poudlard cette année en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, un poids venait de plonger sur lui.

Yu.:Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à te remettre l'héritage de toutes les générations qui t'ont précédée, autrement dit de tes ancêtres, aussi bien du côté de ta mère que de mon côté, aussi bien du conté angélique, qu'humain et aussi bien du coté savoir et pratique de la magie que tout le reste... Ca te permettra entre autre de cacher les pouvoirs que tu as acquis... Viens ici...

Naoko se releva, Yukio plaça sa paume contre son front et commença à chanter une litanie inconnue d'elle mais qu'au fur et à mesure que sa tête se remplissait de connaissance, elle comprenait la signification, il arrêta finalement et elle sentit toutes les connaissances des anciens la submerger...

Yu.: Bon, il faut y aller maintenant, dans une demi-heure le train part...

Nao.: Que vais-je faire de tous mes animaux? Ce ne sont généralement pas des animaux courants... A par Mariko qui pourrait passer inaperçue en se transformant en chat...

Yu.: Ils pourront aller dans la forêt interdite, Dumbledore ne peut plus y aller depuis sa confrontation avec les centaures, de plus, Firenze, s'en charge personnellement pour qu'il n'y aille pas. Allez, on y va, et reste naturelle avec tes anciens amis ou envoie les balader directement...

oooo00O00oooo

Naoko se retrouva sur le quai de la gare à côté de son père, leurs ailes étaient à tout les deux rentrées et il prirent le dernier wagon où ils furent rejoint peu après par Hermione Granger.

Her.: Salut Jade, ça va? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu sur le quai de la gare? Ron n'est pas encore là?

Nao.: Du calme 'Mione, alors dans l'ordre, oui, parce que je dois te parler et non.

Her.: de quoi dois tu me parler?

Nao.:Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer mais en gros en vitesse, mon vrai nom est Naoko Midori Lily Tsukushi, voici mon vrai père Yukio, ma mère est la petite fille de Dumbledore qui l'a tuée avec mon faux père, c'est à dire Potter, Voldemort veut l'égalité des races et Dumbledore est tout ce qu'on dit sur Voldemort, il m'a d'ailleurs manipulée et toi aussi en te demandant de me surveiller en te faisant croire que c'était pour me protéger, Ron ne me considère que comme sa meilleure amie pour la renommée et seul George, Fred, Bill, Charlie et toi êtes sincère dans vos sentiment envers moi, donc vous serez les seul au courant que je suis un ange... Voila.

Her.: Et bien... Ca fait beaucoup, sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je me doutais de certaine chose envers Dumbledore mais pas à ce point là. Tiens, Ron, salut, ça va?

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton hypocrite aux oreilles de Naoko et Yukio mais pas aux oreilles de deux autres.

Ron.: Oui et vous les filles? Tu t'es remise de la mort de Sirius, Jade, parce que si je me souviens bien, tu croyais être responsable de sa mort car il était venu par ta faute…

Nao.: Oui, j'ai passé un excellent été Ronald, maintenant que tu as pris ces informations, tu peux partir, ton odeur m'insupporte...

* * *

_Voila, alors les notes maintenant:_

_1)Désolé, je sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit. Je sais je suis nul, c'est la vie..._

_

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ca vous a plus, je vais essayer de mettre la suite bientôt si ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire que vous aimez, ça m'encouragera à continuer et si vous n'aimez pas, envoyez en moi une aussi en me précisant ce que vous n'aimez pas, je pourrais ainsi m'améliorer, salut._

_Nico _


	2. Poudlard, école d'hypocrites

_Salut, voilà, je mets la suite, Ma meilleure amie m'a fait remarquer quelques petites erreurs dans le premier chapitre, c'est que lorsque Yukio explique que les Weasley ne considère pas Naoko comme leur fille , il parle de Naoko comme si c'est un garçon, j'ai essayé de changer mais je ne sais pas si ça a marcher donc vous pouvez me le dire, ça serait gentil, bon je vous laisse la suite.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre II: Poudlard, école d'hypocrites._**

_Her.: Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je me doutais de certaine chose envers Dumbledore mais pas à ce point là. Tiens, Ron, salut, ça va?_

_La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton hypocrite aux oreilles de Naoko et Yukio mais pas aux oreilles de deux autres._

_Ron.: Oui et vous les filles? Tu t'es remise de la mort de Sirius, Jade, parce que si je me souviens bien, tu croyais être responsable de sa mort car il était venu par ta faute…_

_Nao.: Oui, j'ai passé un excellent été Ronald, maintenant que tu as pris ces informations, tu peux partir, ton odeur m'insupporte..._

Ronald passa par toutes les sortes de rouge connues et inconnues puis par un blanc qui aurait rendu jaloux un cadavre de plusieur mois... Il répliqua avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait.

Ron.: Tu te crois peut-être maligne, petite idiote, mais sache que tu n'es rien, pour personne, tout ce qui intéresse les gens, c'est que tu les débarasses de Tu-sais-qui qui est revenu par ta faute parce que tu est faible et idiote, personne ne s'intéresse à ton sort, et tu vas te retrouver seule encore cette année, l'année passée c'était à cause du ministère, cette fois se sera à cause de toi, tout ceux qui t'approche sont mort par ta faute, tes parents, cédric, ton parrain...

Une voix froide retentit derrière les fille tandis que Naoko tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Yu.: Maintenant ça suffit monsieur Weasley, je vous mets pour un mois de retenue et estimez vous heureux que l'école n'ai pas encore commencé, maintenant, veuillez sortir de ce compartiment avant que je ne prolonge votre punition.

Le garçon roux s'enfuit à toutes jambe et Yukio jeta un sortilège de fermeture à la porte pendant que sa fille se jetait dans ses bras pour pleurer. Hermione la regarda un mini sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une famille. Quand Naoko se fut calmée, elle resta dans les bras de son père, souriant à sa meilleure amie.

Her.: Comment on va faire, Dumbledore risque de me demander de continuer de te surveiller, ça serait mieux qu'il croit qu'on ne sais rien de lui encore...

Yu.: Oui, tu as raison, il faudrait qu'on lui fasse croire que c'est uniquement Ron qu'elle a rejeté et qu'elle te garde comme meilleure amie, tu lui feras de faux rapports... Maîtrises tu l'occlumencie?

Her.: J'ai quelques bases, je pourrais m'en servir pour qu'il ne sache rien de cette conversation...

Yu.: Oh, et au fait, je vous mets toutes les deux en retenue, pour toute l'année, on n'insulte pas un de ses camarades...

Le sourire malicieux que formaient ses lèvres voulait tout dire de la traduction qui se prenait comme "et j'aimerais voir souvent ma fille donc elle peut venir quand elle veut, le motif est la retenue..."Les deux filles lui rendirent et Naoko se rendit compte qu'ils arrivait à Poudlard et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas changés, chose que son père fit rapidement d'un geste de main. Ils sortirent du train et les filles montèrent dans la première calèche qu'elle trouvèrent. Les jumeaux Weasley les regardèrent bizarrement en ne voyant pas leur frère et surtout en remarquant le changement des deux filles, en effet, Hermione avait grandit un peu et les forme de son corp s'étaient affirmées, ses cheveux étaient lisses et bien coiffés, comme lors du bal de Noël, on remarquait qu'elle faisait désormait plus attention à son image, quand à Naoko, et bien... Les changements qui s'étaient éffectués quand ses gènes d'ange étaient ressorties restaient. Haussant les épaules, ils les saluèrent.

Ju.: Salut, ça va? Où est Ron? Et pour pas vous embrouiller, moi c'est Fred et lui George.

Naoko sourit, remarquant pour la première fois, grâce à sa vue plus développée, la seule différence de Fred et George, celle-ci était que le premier possédait un grain de beauté à la la limite du cou.

Her.: Bon alors, oui, ça va, Ron n'est pas avec nous car il a commencer à insulter et dire des choses horribles sur Na... euh...Jade et comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici?

Les jumeaux remarquèrent l'hésitation de la jeune fille sur le prénom et virent nettement Jade(1) écraser le pied d'Hermion qui avait fait une graimace, néanmoins, ils ignorèrent cela et George répondit.

Geo.: C'est simple,vu qu'Ombrage n'est plus là et qu'on s'est rendu compte que tenir un magasin de farces et attrapes est plus facil si on a nos aspics, on a décidé de les passé, surtout que nous n'avons toujours pas battu les maraudeurs en nombre de blagues et heure de colle...

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Hermion et Jade s'échangèrent un regard malicieux.

Ja.: Vous savez, les maraudeurs étaient quatre...

Fre.: On sait mais comment vous le savez vous?

Ja.: J'ai eu aussi la carte et je les connais...

Ju.: TU LES CONNAIS! Euh... On veut dire, tu veux bien nous dire qui c'est?

Her.: C'est simple, Cornedrue était James Potter, Queudver, Peter Pettigrow, Lunard, Rémus Lupin et ...Patmol... Sirius Black...

Elle avait prit une grande respiration avant de le dire et regardant Jade, elle fut surprise de trouver un sourire sur ses lèvres, regardant les jumeaux, elle rigola à ne plus pouvoir s'arreter. Ils étaient bouche bée, ne sachant que dire, finalement, ils regardèrent Jade qui parla.

Ja.: Bon, ce que je vous propose, c'est qu'on fasse partie des maraudeurs nouvelle génération et on vous donne leurs trucs et astuce, comme d'où viennent leurs surnoms...

Les jumeaux sourirent, acceptant par là l'accord mais mirent quand même une condition. Ils ne devaient rien se cacher, voyant les filles se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, ils froncèrent les sourcils mais les explication vinrent rapidement, quand elle eurent finit le récit, les jumeaux étaient fou de rage, non seulement contre leurs parents mais aussi contre Ron et Dumbledore.

Her.: Bon, on sait que c'est dure mais il faudra faire semblant de rien, de plus, si Dumbledore vous voit trainer avec nous, il risque de vous appellez aussi pour l'espionnez donc il faudra cacher votre fureur... Mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas prendre le nom des maraudeurs, je ne sais pas moi...

Geo.: Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, on verra ça plus tard, on arrive à Poudlard, juste une question, que pensez vous de jouer une blague à Dumby?

Tous acquièquèrent et sortirent de la calèche en direction de la grande salle, tous les regardaient, non seulement les jumeaux avaient quittés l'école l'année dernière mais en plus, les filles étaient devenues superbes, ils rentrèrent donc dans la grande salle où le groupe du se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge d'un certain directeur qui les fixait. Lorsque tout le monde fut assit, Mc Gonnagal arriva avec le choipeau et les premières années.La déchirure se fit dans le choipeau.

_Il y a plus de mille ans,  
Losque j'étais jeune et fringuant,  
Vivait quatre illustres sorciers  
Qui avait en rêve d'enseigner;  
Il y avait le hardi Griffondor qui habitait les plaines,  
Accompagné du loyal Poufsouffle qui vivait parmi les chênes,  
Avec eux était l'intellectuelle Serdaigle qui règnait sur les sommets  
Sans oublier le rusé Serpentart qui se faufilait au milieu des marais,  
De leurs qualités, ils firent leur maison,  
Et en décorèrent leurs blason,  
Mais de la solide amitié,  
Ils ne resta que la haine éparpillée,  
Et leur fin d' union,  
Causa leur destruction.  
Alors restez groupé quelque soit votre maisonée  
Et faites votre destinée.  
Si tu vas à Gryffondor,  
Tu as le courage en ton fort  
Si tu vas à Serpentart  
Tu aimes l'ambition et tu es roublard  
Si tu vas à Serdaigle  
Les connaissances tu vénères  
Et si tu vas à Poufsouffle,  
Tu est loyal et travailleur jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. _

Jade applaudit poliment, pensant que c'était une de ses moins bonnes chansons et acceuillit comme il se doit chaque étudiant qui allait dans sa maison. Quand la répartition fut finie, Dumbledore se leva.

Dum.: Bon alors, pour commencer cette année, nous allons acceuillir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Tsukushi. Sinon, je vous déclare que miss Dolorès Ombrage a démissionné, donc tout les décrets du ministère sont annulés et que nous avons la joie de revoir les jumeaux Weasley. Bon appétit.

Tous applaudirent et se servirent dans les plats apparus sur la table, Jade mangeait avec appétit tout en parlant avec animation avec Hermione quand elle fut coupée par Ron Weasley.Toutes les conversations s'éteinrent.

Ron.: Heu... Jade... Je voulait m'excuser... Pour mon attitude tantôt... C'était irréflèchit et dit sous le coup de la colère... Pardonne moi...

A la surprise de tous, Hermione gifla son ami et les jumeaux Weasley se placaient à côté de la jeune fille. Une personne à la table des professeurs observait cela avec un regard calculateur et faché mais une autre avec fierté, la voix d'Hermione retentit dans la salle.

Her.: T'es vraiment dégeulasse, tu la traites comme un chien, tu l'insultes, tu la rabaisses, tu la blesses et après tu oses venir demander pardon, la première fois que tu as fait ça en quatrième, elle t'a pardonné et tu es devenu encore plus cruel dans tes propos et maintenant tu veux encore qu'elle te pardonne! A moins que ça ne soit parce que tu as moins d'attention sur toi?...

Une voix la coupa dans sa tirade, forte et sèche, sévère.

Dum.: Voyon miss Granger, je m'attendais à mieux, c'est l'union qui fait la force et la division notre faiblesse, alors à la place de frapper monsieur Weasley, laissez miss Potter et monsieur Weasley en discuter ensemble...

Ja.: Il n'y a plus rien à dire professeur, Ronald Weasley m'a tout dit ce qu'il avait à me dire dans le train et je pense qu'il est inutile d'en rajouter, après tout, c'est souvent sous le coup de la colère que l'on se dévoile. Et dans le train il m'a dit qu'il ne désirait plus être mon ami et je respecte son choix.

Sur ces paroles, elle recomenca à manger avec ses nouveau amis qui souriaient entre eux. Beaucoup de personne regardait le rouquin toujours par terre à cause de la claque magistrale de son amieet murmuraient, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour mettre dans un état pareil une des élèves les plus calme de l'école et pour qu'il ne soit par pardonné par Jade pourtant peu rancunière. Peu à peu mais très vite, les élèves se mirent à le détester et lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir à table, tout les élèves se déplacaient dans les places vides, il finit par quitter la grande salle en courant, furieux.

Le quator sortit peut après de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le bureau du nouveau professeur, sans frapper, ils entrèrent et Naoko se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Nao.: Tu crois que j'ai bien fais?

Yu.: J'en suis sur, je supose que se sont Frd et George?

Nao.: A droite Fred, à gauche George.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent puis Naoko pui ouvrirent la bouche d'étonnement tandis que le père et la fille rigolait.

Yu.:Vous voulez à boire?Du thé?

Les enfants acquièsquèrent et tous eurent du thé.

Yu.: J'imagine que vous êtes au courant?

Un hochement de tête confirma et il continua.

Yu.: Dans ce cas ça va, mais ne dites rien à vos parents, j'ai adoré ta gifle Hermione, tu es assez douée pour les coups.

Nao.: Et encore, c'était rien, tu l'aurais vue en tro...

Pour la faire taire et ne pas perdre sa réputation, Hermione s'était jetée sur le jeune fille et avait placé sa main sur sa bouche, entrainant la jeune fille qui voulait continuer à parler par terre et commenca à lui faire des chatouilles à n'en plus finir, elle vit Naoko lever sa main mais n'y fit pas attention et se retrouva trempée. La jeune fille rousse avait utilisé la magie sans baguette lié à sa race...Résultat, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ses habits lui collaient à la peau...Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune riant d'Hermione, qui, malgré tout les sorts de séchage qu'elle avait fait, restait trempée, le professeur avait prit pitié et lui avait avoué qu'il fallait qu'elle se change pour sècher, il étaient donc maintenant dans les couloirs et tout les garçons qu'ils croisaient la fixait du regard, ses habits lui servant de seconde peau... Une fois le tableau franchit, elle courut jusque dans son dortoir et revint quelques minutes plus tard, sèche.

Her.: Ils pouvaient même pas faire semblant de ne pas remarquer! Ils fallait absolument qu'il me déshabille du regard!

Fre.: Tu sais, tes habits trempé ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination, ce qui facilitait la tâche des mecs que tu croisais, et sois en fière qu'il te ragarde comme ça, au moins ça veut dire qu'il s'interresse à toi et que tu es jolie, t'imagine si t'aurais eu les bourlets de Parkinson!

Un "Beurk" très explicite retentit ensemble venant des filles, le quator prépara alors la blague pour le lendemain...

* * *

_1)Je vais parfois mettre Naoko, parfois Jade, ça dépend de qui est au courant dans les personnes présentes._

_Désolé le chapitre est court mais c'était surtout pour bien montrer que l'ambiance serait élèctrique et pour montrer certaines amitié mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la suite._

_RAR:_

**_adenoide:_**_ Alors, merci pour ta review,je suis content que ma fic te plaise, moi aussi j'aime quand il a un certain pouvoir et je n'aime pas non plus Ron, je le trouve trop hypocrite, sinon oui, elle aura un petit ami. Devine qui, c'est pas trop compliqué._

_**zaika**__Clair, net et précis, voila la suite, j'éspère que tu as aimé, la suite viendra bientôt_

_**Assaya:**__Salut, je suis totalement d'accord avec tes principes pour les tirets, je vais y réflèchir pour le prochain chapitre, sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé._

**_Gryffondor:_** _Ben... je sais pas quoi dire... Merci, ça suffira? Tu as raison sur le fait que Dumby doit pas être au courant immédiatement, j'ai d'abord envie de le faire mariner... Sinon, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, a+_

**_mixou:_**_Merci! Je suis content que ça te plaise, la suite est là et j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié._

_**Moira Serpy-Gryffy:** Merci pour tes conceils, je vais essayer de les suivre pour la suite, mais pour les explication que Naoko a donné à Hermione, c'est normal qu'elles soient abruptes, du moins de mon point de vue, car elle devait se dépècher de lui dire avant que Ron n'arrive. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

**_La Revieweuse Rare_**_Merci pour ta review, elle fait plaisir, je trouvais que changer les rôles de Dumby et de Voldy serait original et j'ai fait ça comme ça au début sur un coup de tête puis l'idée c'est dévelloppée mes bon... Merci et tu l'as ta suite!_

**_kyuki:_**_Merci pour ta review, dis moi, je dois le prendre dans quel sens le "t'es pas si nul que ça?" Sanna t'a dit que j'étais nul? Voila, j'ai continué!a+__  
_


End file.
